Are You Lonesome Tonight?
by Queen Momoko
Summary: Goku goes and spends some time with Hakkai. Fluffy. Slight Shounen-ai.


Title: Are You Lonesome Tonight?  
Series: Saiyuki  
Characters: Son Goku and Cho Hakkai  
Rating: G

This is fluff. Pure, unadulterated Fluff. I tried to put both aspects in... but this fic sorta ran it for me, so yeah. Anyway, I hope you like it and it is sweet enough for you.

Fic Request by nemkess. With a request of: _Something sweet would be nice... Kissing and hugging maybe... Maybe just introspect on kissing and hugging._

* * *

Goku tossed around on the bed. He was bored and alone. With each of them having their own rooms at the current inn, he had no one to talk to. Plus with their own private room, left him with his thoughts. Even though he knew Sanzo was down the hall, he couldn't help but feel as if he was back in the warded cave. Him with only solitude and silence for company. So the only possible solution was to find someone.

From his room he headed down the hall to where Sanzo's room was. Sanzo would listen to him. At least for a little while before yelling at him to shut up. But he'd generally be nice enough to let him stay there for a while if he was quiet. When he arrived at the door to Sanzo's room, he knocked on the door before looking into the room. The room lay dark and empty.

"Sanzo, where are you?" Goku whined.

His other options were to go see either Gojyo or Hakkai. Gojyo would never let him live it down if he went to see him. Plus he was sure they'd end up in a yelling match within a few minutes without anyone else there to mediate. Then Sanzo would definitely not be happy with him and yell at him. So the tall Kappa was out, leaving only Hakkai.

Hakkai was nice to him. He was sure Hakkai would let him spend some time with him. So he plodded his way down the dimly lit hall to the last door. As he neared his destination, he slowed down. The fear of being alone that generally stayed hidden was beginning to creep up on him. What if Hakkai didn't want to spend time with him? Generally the others only tolerated him.

So he stood before the door, looking at it with trepidation. He would really just be a bother to him. His feet back to back up away from the door and he hung his head in defeat. He'd be fine in his room, alone. Really, he would be.

"Ah, Goku. Were you coming to see me?"

Goku spun around to see Hakkai smiling down at him. Hakkai's larger hands herded the smaller boy into his room. As soon as they were both in the room with lamps lit, Hakkai turned to Goku.

"Was there something you wanted, Goku?" Hakkai asked.

"Nah," The younger boy fidgeted. "It was nothing. I'm sorry for disturbing you…" Goku began moving back towards the door. He didn't want to disturb Hakkai.

Hakkai watched the younger boy avoid eye contact. It had been clear that he wanted something with him, but now that he was actually here, he'd changed his mind. There was a brief second during the apology where Goku's golden eyes met his own green eyes. The loneliness that he saw beneath the surface pulled at his heart.

"Goku, wait," Hakkai called. Goku paused from exiting the room and looked back. "Would you like to stay with me for a little while?" He thought he caught a flash of hope tinge Goku's eyes. "It's a little lonely here by myself."

Goku wavered between wanting to stay with him and wanting to leave. He didn't want to intrude on the other's time or space. But as he looked at Hakkai, the man's smile never wavered, and his hands waved the younger boy back into the room. So he let a sigh and re-entered the room. As he did that, he could almost swear that he saw Hakkai's smile grow a little bigger.

The two of them sat on the bed with a conversation that was broken by comfortable bouts of silence, until finally the light outside the window grew darker and the chill from the night snuck in.

"Goku, do you ever get lonely?" Hakkai asked as he watched the last bit of red was being seeped from the sky.

"Lonely?" Goku swallowed. "Why do you ask?"

Hakkai turned to him. "Because we're all so isolated, even though we're together." A sad smile crossed his face.

Goku frowned. Hakkai was supposed to the happy one of their group. The question he had asked and the smile that was now on his face, weren't suited for him. So Goku moved himself a little closer and wrapped his hands around Hakkai's larger ones, causing green eyes to glow.

"I-It's okay, Hakkai," Goku reassured him. "I get lonely, too, sometimes."

Hakkai gave a small smile. "Really? I never would have guessed." Goku looked down, embarrassed at his own confession. "Well, do you know what I heard is the perfect cure to it?"

Goku shook his head. He'd never heard of a cure to loneliness. It would definitely be something to remember if there were a cure.

"Come here and I'll tell you," Hakkai said as he leaned closer to Goku conspiratorally. As soon as Goku leaned in closer, Hakkai's arms wrapped around the younger boy and brought him closer. The younger boy for his part gave a surprised shout before quieting in Hakkai's arms.

"I've heard a hug is the best remedy." With that said, Hakkai gave a squeeze to the younger boy. Golden eyes looked up. Then slowly small arms reached around Hakkai and gave him an experimental squeeze back.

The two stayed locked in their hug for a few minutes, before Hakkai spoke again.

"Do you feel better?"

Goku nodded, giving another squeeze, before he gave a huge yawn. Hakkai chuckled as he looked down at the younger boy. He unwrapped one of his arms from the other's waist and tilted the boy's head up. Bending down he placed a light kiss on his lips.

"You should go to bed."

"Alright," Goku sighed dejectedly. He really didn't want to go back to his own room. The thought of asking Hakkai if he could just stay the night briefly crossed his mind, but he didn't want to be more of a bother on him than he already was.

"Goku," Hakkai said. Hearing the sigh and the small warm body pull away from him, gave him a pang of loss. "If you want, you can stay here tonight? So I don't get lonely."

"Mm. Alright," Goku smiled at Hakkai. "If you're sure…"

"Yes, yes. Come here."

The younger boy made his way back to the bed, causing Hakkai to smile at the younger boys delight. As Goku crawled into the bed, Hakkai went over and blew out the candle. Hakuryuu, who had been curled up on the pillow moved itself to adjust to the two other bodies that were now on the bed.

Hakkai wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and Goku sighed. He stole one last look up at taller man, who took that opportunity to bend his head down and place another soft kiss against his lips.

"Night, Goku. Sleep well," Hakkai whispered.

"Night, 'akkai," Goku yawned. "'f you ever need a hug, jus' let me know, 'kay?"

"Okay. And remember that the same goes for you, too."

As the sounds of the night slowly drifted over the room, the three occupants of the room slept peacefully.

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed this story. C&C is always appreciated. If you want to know more about why this was written, you can join ficondemand on livejournal. Request, Post and Share fanfics from any fandom you can imagine. You know you want to._


End file.
